This invention relates in general to pipes and piping, and more particularly to an improved method for extending a soil pipe flange to floor level.
The pipe located beneath a toilet, through which waste water is deposited, is commonly known as a soil pipe. Often, in remodeling a bathroom, the toilet fixture is replaced. Once the toilet is removed from its mountings, it is not unusual to discover that the soil pipe to which it was connected has settled below floor level. This creates a gap between the soil pipe flange and the new toilet assembly. A new toilet cannot be installed until the soil pipe flange is raised to floor level.
In the past, a soil pipe was raised to floor level by removing the old soil pipe flange, and replacing it with a new collar and flange assembly. The new flange would extend to floor level and the new toilet assembly could be installed.
Removing an old soil pipe flange can be a very difficult operation. A workman must carefully operate a saw in the small space normally provided around the soil pipe. Due to the brittle nature of an old soil pipe, it is often very difficult to obtain a clean cut. If the soil pipe breaks or cracks while being cut, extensive replacement work might be required. If the old flange is successfully removed, one must cope with the expense and questionable availability of a new collar and flange assembly. A new collar and flange assembly is often difficult to install and usually creates a new weak area on the pipe, which may cause the pipe to burst.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for extending a soil pipe flange to floor level.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an economical method for extending a soil pipe flange to floor level.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method for extending a soft pipe flange to floor level in which the only tools required are a small Crescent wrench or pliers.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a reliable method for extending a soil pipe flange to floor level.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive and reliable extension collar.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, and upon considering the accompanying drawings.